1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a replaceable cartridge for use in image forming apparatuses of an electro-photography type such as copiers, facsimile machines, or laser printers, and more particularly to technologies of facilitating recycle of such a cartridge.
2. Description of the Related Art
Apparatuses are known that each form an image such as characters or graphics in a manner that an electrostatic latent image is formed on a photosensitive member (a photosensitive drum, a photosensitive belt, etc.), that a developer material is delivered to the photosensitive member for formation of a visible image, and that the visible image is transferred onto a recording medium.
An example of such a type of an image forming apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2000-267547. This conventional apparatus includes a process cartridge detachable to a body (housing) of the apparatus. This process cartridge is configured to include a photosensitive cartridge at least contains a photosensitive member, and a developer cartridge containing a toner storage chamber and a developing roller.